Noches de Verano
by Elie G.S
Summary: Un pequeño viaje al pasado y una gradable compañía. Mu no necesita nada mas para pasar el verano.


**Noches de Verano**

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y no recibo beneficio alguno con esto._

* * *

Las noches de verano eran sin duda lo mejor de aquella estación. Era bien sabido que él no toleraba aún las altas temperaturas de esas tierras, por lo cual si no estaba esos tres meses claustrado en Jamir, pasaba el día entero bajo Aries para no tener que salir a quemarse con el abrasador sol de Grecia. Las gradas en esos momentos estaban vacías, nadie entrenaba a estas horas, todos estaban en sus templos descansando, o en los templos de los demás disfrutando de alguna película. En fin, a él le gustaba estar allí, contemplando aquella arquitectónica maravilla con las arenas en el campo arrumadas en diferentes direcciones. Pensó en cuantas generaciones habían pasado por esos legendarios lugares. Miró panorámicamente la galería, los pilares e incluso los escombros, todo casi igual a lo que el recordaba de la primera vez que pisó el campo de entrenamiento cuando solo era un infante aprendiz de Aries.

Aquel día él iba silente detrás de Shion, lo recordaba bien, estaba algo asustado, jamás había visto tantas personas en su corta vida, se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar. Sus pies se arrastraban levantando capas de polvo, mientras veía a los aprendices y maestros se quedaban detrás de sus pasos de pie como si fueran estatuas humanas para observarlo como si de un animal de exhibición se tratase. Nadie decía nada, solo miraban y murmuraban cosas en un idioma desconocido casi en su totalidad por él.

Cuando Shion paró no supo que hacer, lo vio hablar con dos personas mayores, no quería verlos y se quedó fielmente detrás de su maestro esperando que no notaran su presencia allí, aún sentía sus miradas, la de todos sobre él, escuchaba sus murmullos retumbando en su cabeza, a su mente llegaban muchas imágenes mezcladas, su cosmos estaba intranquilo.

-Mu, - fue el suave llamado de su maestro que lo trajo a la realidad de golpe, el pequeño se sorprendió y respondió con un tenue "si" al llamado – No seas tímido, conoce a tus compañeros – No quería hacerlo, seguía escuchando murmullos, seguía sintiendo el peso de sus miradas interrogantes sobre él – Todo está bien, Mu – dice el mayor revolviendo la corta melena lila. Levantó sus grandes ojos jade y vio como su maestro sonreía y le hacía espacio para que viera a sus futuros amigos.

Ahora estaba solo él y los demás. Habían dos jóvenes mayores delante, suponía quienes conversaban con su maestro en hacía solo unos segundos y atrás estaban otros un poco mas jóvenes y niños, muchos niños. Todos lo miraban, traían ropas extrañas, sucios y sudados. La inseguridad y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de él nuevamente, le temblaban las piernas, sus grandes ojos verdes buscaban a Shion.

-Mu, ¿verdad? – Escuchó a uno de los jóvenes quién se agachó hasta quedar de su estatura y mirarlo con una amabilidad incomparable. Verdes, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los suyos pero en ellos podía ver tanta bondad y confianza – Bienvenido – le dijo el peli azul, mientras alargaba su mano como saludo. Él no sabía hablar en griego, si había escuchado a su maestro hablar unas cuantas palabras pero nada que pudiera servirle en este momento. Miró con algo de recelo la mano de aquel joven mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, curioso de lo que el mayor hacía, como esperando que no fuera algo malo, pero la sonrisa que le dio fue suficiente para que él dejara de desconfiar y extendiera su mano devolviendo el saludo junto con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Mu cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel viento que había salido de repente para refrescarlo, podía sentir como la temperatura disminuía levemente. Sonrió ante sus propios recuerdos, pensar en su niñez siempre le traía tanta nostalgia, aunque después siempre termine dejándole un sabor amargo.

-¿En que tanto piensas? – abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar a la persona que se encontraba ahí viéndolo unas dos gradas mas abajo, la imagen del recuerdo de su niñez no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora ya no era un joven, sino un hombre, había crecido aún mas de lo recordaba, su voz era mas grave, aterciopelada, mas madura; había sacado musculatura que antes escasamente tenía, su cabello incluso era mucho mas largo que el de aquella ocasión, pero seguía teniendo esa misma mirada, seguía siendo él mismo lleno de confianza, bondad y amabilidad, solo que esta vez a su manera.

-Rememoraba el pasado – dice observándolo detenidamente. Mu no supo bien cuando fue que se había enamorado de Saga, no supo si fue cuando lo conoció, o más adelante, o hace poco, pero no quería ahondar en eso ahora precisamente, sino en lo que ha pasado en todos esos años, en donde a pesar de los problemas y guerras él amaba a ese caballero mas de lo que pudo alguna vez imaginar.

-¿Y hay algo que rememorar? – se veía y oía curioso, como si no hubiera algo bueno que recordar del pasado.

-Obviamente, siempre es bueno mirar hacia atrás de vez en cuando – Mu se pone de pie y camina decidido hacia su compañero bajando una a una las escalas – nos ayuda a vernos a nosotros mismos, si nos hemos estado desviando o si queremos seguir como estamos… - pausa unos segundos al pararse frente a Saga, levanta su mirada a sus ojos verdes, contempla en silencio cara rincón de su rostro, esos rasgos maduros, sus labios sin ninguna curvatura, sus cabellos rebeldes que casi podía ver que acariciaban sus parpados. Estando así no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de todos estos años él nunca pudo crecer lo suficiente para alcanzar de una manera menos notoria al griego, apenas y alcanzaba al borde de su mandíbula – nos ayudan a crecer – finalizó.

\- ¿Y qué haz notado? – Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Mu sintió una de esas tibias manos rosar su cara, sentir como acariciaba su mejilla con tal dedicación como si fuera lo mas frágil del planeta para luego deslizarse lentamente hasta tomar su barbilla, mientras que con la otra mano quitaba un mechón lila que no paraba de meterse en su rostro. Se estremeció ante el contacto, no era nada nuevo, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía como sus mejillas se teñían suavemente llenándolas de un calor conocido, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía cosquillas en el estómago y su cosmos vibraba de alegría. Lo amaba.

-En lo importante que eres para mí – dice tomando con sus manos el borde de la blusa celeste de su amado desteñida y gastadas por el sol, jalándolo hacia abajo para poder besarlo.

El beso comenzó lento, una débil presión apenas con lentos movimientos de sus labios, rozándose, siguiendo el tortuoso son de él mismo. El abrazo alrededor de su cintura llegó de improviso, firme y demandante. Luego de eso el beso fue tomando intensidad y profundidad, Mu dejaba suspiros entre cada beso y Saga no perdía la oportunidad de introducir su lengua cada vez.

Géminis arrastró el beso hacía su mejilla donde depositó uno mas con suma delicadeza para luego decir cerca de su oído -Me encanta que pienses en mi a todas horas -

Mu se separó entonces como pudo, tan solo uno centímetros para agregar – Shion se molestaría si te viera hacer esto – dice con falsa inocencia.

-Shion se molestaría por lo que sea, solo por se tu – dijo entre besos – No sería la primera vez tampoco.

Mu lo meditó, tenía razón. Se abrazó al griego dejando descansar su cabeza en la base de su cuello para luego cerrar sus ojos e inhalar el perfume que emanaba de esa bronceada piel.

Su último recuerdo del pasado fue de una noche muy similar a esa, donde habían comenzado una relación oculta con Saga de Géminis. De todos modos no había prisa en contarlo, no había remordimientos tampoco, solo estaban ellos, solo ellos dos.

Fin

* * *

N/a: Hola a todos!, espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic de esta pareja. Esta hecho con todo el cariño para ustedes.

Comenta si te gustó y muchas gracias por leer! ;D


End file.
